<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little Light Relief by Yourealrightgurrrl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596065">A Little Light Relief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourealrightgurrrl/pseuds/Yourealrightgurrrl'>Yourealrightgurrrl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Red Dead Redemption (Video Games), Red Dead Redemption 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, Love, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Running Away, Smut, Spanking, Swearing, Water Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:13:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,145</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24596065</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourealrightgurrrl/pseuds/Yourealrightgurrrl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Its been a little over 8 months since falling pregnant with Arthur's child, putting you out of commission from any form of gang work that didn't include laundry, much to your distaste. Taking place at the height of summer at Clements Point, you're hot and uncomfortable and sick of the dull work Miss Grimshaw had forced you into. Arthur has been out of camp for a few days on business and has missed every inch of you and you him. On Arthur's return home he takes you somewhere a little more private to cool down, away from the wondering eyes of camp. Making way for him to finally tell you how hes been feeling about your current situation and what he believes you both need to do to for the safe well being of your child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur Morgan &amp; Reader, Arthur Morgan/Reader, Arthur Morgan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>62</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little Light Relief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is part of a series. There will be other storeys to come before and after this piece. I have yet to post all parts yet, but I promise they will be uploaded soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Little Light Relief by Yourealrightgurrrl</p><p>Reaching your arms into the air you stretch your tired and aching muscles after lugging the large basket of wet clothes from the lake. Sick to death of what felt like constant laundry and dull maid work Miss Grimshaw had you do since falling pregnant a little over 8 months ago. But this was not your normal line of work within the gang. Though being one of the ladies of camp you rode with the men and shot better than most of them put together. Considered Dutch’s ‘Young Gun’ despite being older than Sean or Lenny, jumping on any opportunity to work, you thrived on it. That all changing when you fell pregnant. You loved each other deeply but you were not stupid. How could you raise a child in a gang? you were both terrified and even regretful at first. But if anything, it had brought you closer together over time. With you now being entirely camp bound, Dutch had even demoted Arthur to less dangerous work after a few words in his ear from Hosea, ‘Can’t be a father if your dead son’ he’d say. Smaller jobs meant he was home earlier and being able to spend more down time together. Finding out more about each other outside the adrenaline rushing situations you grew to know each other in for the last 2 years. Though frustrated with the decision at first to not take on such treacherous work, you both knew it was for the best. Even if the monotonous chores, boring conversation and lack of excitement when Arthur was working or away was slowly driving you insane.  </p><p>It was a sweltering day at Clements Point as you take a short break, slowly kneading a sore spot just above the back of your hips. The weight of your heavily pregnant tummy and back pain becoming more of a hindrance which you were losing your patience with a little more every day. Not helped at all by the summer heat. It was humid and unbearable, the sound of crickets chirping and the scorched land around camp sizzling under the sun was almost deafening. Being pregnant was hard enough without having to change your clothes 3 times a day due to sweating through them, eventually equating to more laundry YOU had to do. You look up to the sky as you see no chance of a cloud in sight, no chance of shade. You take a deep breath as you pull your damp blouse away from your sweat beaded chest. You need some shade, a drink and a seat, at least for a few moments. </p><p>The only shade provided close by was yours and Arthur's tent. Making your way over you stop at Pearson’s wagon, dipping a tin cup into the barrel of drinking water before walking to yours and Arthur's tent, gulping the water down as you walked. <br/>You part the canvas and step into the privacy of your tent, kicking off your boots for just a moment to let your sore and slightly swollen feet breathe, rolling your shoulders and throwing your head back smiling as a cool breeze glides over them. Placing the cup onto the table in front of you, you take a seat on the cot. Pushing yourself backwards to lean back onto the wooden wagon. Taking a moment, you look down as you slowly run your hands over your bump.<br/>‘I cannot wait until you’re here little one’. <br/>You had just under one month until your due date, thankful that day was drawing closer so you could re-gain the comfort you had missed so much, you were also nervous. Still unsure as to how bringing a baby into this environment would work. As much as Arthur had calmed your worries, questions kept clouding your mind. You loved the gang, your family, you couldn’t imagine a life without them, but you also couldn’t imagine a life with them and a baby. You knew yours and Arthur's child deserved every possible good start in life, to not let them grow up in this world of outlaws, that’s all you had ever craved, a normal life. But you knew deep down Arthur would never leave. You also had no doubts Arthur would make a great father, seeing him with Jack these past few years had confirmed that. But you yourself were terrified at the idea of failing. Your worried train of thought is broken as you feel a small movement under your hand, a kick. ‘Hey sweetpea’ you coo as you run your fingertip across the faint outline of a tiny foot pressed to your tummy. ‘Wish your papa were here to feel this’ you breathe. </p><p>‘Miss Y/N!!’ your little moment of happiness suddenly snatched away from you as you cringe at the sound<br/>‘Miss Y/N!’ that familiar bark getting closer<br/>You look up to see Susan Grimshaw stood at the entrance of your tent, looking you over<br/>‘Can I help you Miss Grimshaw?’ you exhale, rolling your head against the wagon in her direction<br/>‘Care to explain why that laundry is still sat there?’ she points across camp to the basket of wet clothes dumped in front of the bare washing line.<br/>‘I’m workin on it-’<br/>‘Well then WORK! Miss Y/N’<br/>‘I just needed 5 minutes before i-’<br/>‘I don’t give a rats ass what your excuses are, you’re pregnant for goodness sake, not paralyzed!’ she spits<br/>‘Oh go to hell!’ you snap as she recoils back in shock at your words. The heat, her orders and having that tender moment snatched away from you now thoroughly pissing you off. You feel the eyes of almost everyone in camp turn your way as they watch on. <br/>‘What did you just say to me?!’ she whispers, trying not to draw attention to you both.<br/>‘I said I needed 5 minutes! 5 GODDAMN MINUTES!’ you snap ‘Is it possible for you not to hound me for that long Grimshaw? Because I know everyone here would be grateful for it! <br/>Sniggering breaks out amongst the girls as Karen shouts ‘leave her alone Grimshaw! She’s been at it all day!’  <br/>‘Shut your mouth Miss Jones!’ she hisses, as an array of schoolgirl oooo-ing breaks out. With this Miss Grimshaw turns on her heels and storms away. </p><p>‘That’s one way to do it’ Mary-Beth says laughing as she walks to your tent <br/>‘She’ll get more than that if she doesn’t back the hell off’a me’ you chuckle<br/>‘Still uncomfortable huh? She asks bending down to hand you your boots ‘You can’t have long left now? A few weeks?’<br/>‘Two’ you reply smiling as you awkwardly pull the boots onto your feet<br/>‘Well, we don’t envy you that’s for sure. Except what you got with Arthur maybe’ she smiles, leaning against the tent pole ‘the way he looks at you, bringin’ you flowers? Just lookin’ at him you can see he loves you deeply. If only we all had a man like that’ she laughs ‘All these years we never took him for a romantic’.<br/>Although the girls were like sisters to you, you and Arthur kept your relationship private. ‘He has his moments’ you smile tight lipped in response.<br/>‘Anyway’ she says catching the hint ‘you want us to do that?’ she asks gesturing towards the laundry. <br/>You push up on your knees and get to your feet ‘its probably best if I do it, don’t want her burstin’ a blood vessel next time she does a walk round’ you chuckle walking back over to the laundry pile ‘but thank you’</p><p> </p><p>30 Minutes later….</p><p>‘Who goes there?’<br/>‘it’s Arthur…Dumbass!’ he yells to Bill standing guard as he pulls the reigns back on Lucie slowing her to a stop on return into camp. <br/>‘Well roll out the red carpet!’ <br/>‘Shut up Bill’ he replies, jumping down from the saddle and leading her over to the hitching post, giving her a pat to her neck ‘That was a long ride girl, well done’ feeding her a handful of hay, he slips the reigns around the hitching post as he looks over her dusty coat ‘Big Valley was filthy huh?’ he murmurs reaching into his satchel for the brush as he cleans her coat down. Arthur’s white stand collar shirt and black vest gathering dust from her coat, he pats himself down clearing himself in a puff of dust. Looking around for prying eyes he pulls something from his saddle bag and slips it into his satchel secretively. Turning to face camp he looks around until he spots you. </p><p>‘There she is’ he says to himself, beaming. His eyes light up as he sees you throwing a sheet over the washing line. He makes his way towards you still beating the dust from his jeans and rolled sleeves, shaking out the legs of his jeans which where somehow wet through. <br/>‘Mr Morgan! Mr Morgan!’ Miss Grimshaw marches after Arthur ‘I need to have a word with you’. Arthur huffing as he is stopped in his tracks from getting to the one place he had been craving the most, your arms.<br/>‘What have I done now?’ he grumbled, dropping his arms to his sides<br/>Looking up you hear that beautiful familiar baritone voice from across camp. </p><p>‘He’s home’ you whisper to yourself smiling as butterflies take a hold of you. Your eyes taking in every detail of him as if it had been months since you last saw him as he walks towards you. A bright smile wiped from your face when you see Grimshaw corner him, knowing exactly what it’s regarding. <br/>‘Not you Arthur, its Y/N’<br/>‘Why, what’s she done?’<br/>‘Talkin to me like one of the young’uns!’ she huffs to herself, folding her arms. ‘No goddamn respect! Tellin me to go to hell! She needs to watch her damn tongue!’ she spits<br/>Arthur chuckles at the idea ‘What Y/N? Why would she say that?’ he squints<br/>‘I just got her doin’ the laundry Mister Morgan its not like-’<br/>‘Laundry!?’ he scoffs ‘Ain’t no wonder she’s pissed off!’ he interrupts ‘You got her doin’ chores? In this heat? She’s 8 months pregnant Susan!’ he reminds her whilst pulling out an almost empty cigarette pack from his satchel.<br/>‘Pregnant or not she don’t get no free pass’ she states shaking a finger at him<br/>‘Right’ he nods slowly, agreeing with her sarcastically as he strikes a match on the bottom of his boot and holds it to the cigarette between his lips. ‘And Molly?’ he asks as he shakes his wrist, extinguishing the match and discarding it ‘She too busy to lift a finger? pointing in her direction ‘What was it today? readin’? sittin starin at the sky? Or too busy adjustin’ her skirts for Dutch again?' He looks away shaking his head as he takes a long drag. ‘While Y/N is there breakin her neck?’ <br/>‘I get your point Mister Morgan’<br/>‘I don’t think you do Miss Grimshaw’<br/>He takes another drag of the cigarette ‘Look….Y/N is almost due, she’s uncomfortable all while workin in the heat, I’d appreciate it if you could just go easy on her, least till the babies born? Then you can get back to hollerin at us both’ he compromises. <br/>She stands arms folded, lips pouted as she thinks this over, tapping her foot to the floor ‘Just make sure she don’t speak to me like that again or she’ll know about it’.<br/>‘AND YOU’LL KNOW ABOUT IT WHEN I SMACK THE SMIRK OFF YOUR FACE, YA OLD CRONE!’ You shout in their direction, overhearing the conversation.<br/>Miss Grimshaw throws her hands up and looks to Arthur, to which he shrugs his shoulders as if it were none of his business. She turns on her heels expelling expletives under her breath as she walks away. Arthur walks towards you looking to the floor shaking his head. </p><p>‘Would you quit?’ he chuckles, flicking the cigarette away<br/>‘Well she started it’ you snap resting your hands on your hips<br/>‘I know she’s a pain in the ass, but you can’t talk to her like that’ he laughs as he wraps his arms around you. ‘What am I gonna do with you?’<br/>‘She just won’t stop naggin Arthur! its gotta be 110 degrees out! I sat down for one minute and she was on me’ you insist, getting flustered as you try to explain your side. Pulling your damp blouse away from your chest, fanning yourself with the collar. Arthur's eyes follow your movements as they flicker from your lips down to the now visible skin at the top of your cleavage. Softly clutching your hips he pulls you closer to him, seemingly ignoring the entire conversation as if nothing else mattered but to be near you. Gently he places a feather light kiss to your neck. His clean and fluffy hair tickling your jawline as you feel the hint of tongue while his kisses a trail up under your ear.</p><p>‘Are you listening to me?’ you chuckle as your eyes flutter closed, the feeling of his lips growing closer to the spot he knew made you weak.<br/>‘No’ he smiles against your skin<br/>You wrap your arms around his neck pulling him into you, his white shirt and vest damp across the back, the smell of tobacco, sandalwood and a hint of lavender. He had only been gone 2 days, but you missed him more than you imagined. A small smile grew across your mouth knowing you had him back in your arms.<br/>He pulls back slightly, enough to look you in the eye ‘Hey’ he whispers, finally able to greet you properly ‘You been doin alright? Hows my girl?’ he asks gently placing his hands on your bump.</p><p>‘Or boy’ you smile ‘Their fine, a little lively today. I wish you could have been here to see it’<br/>‘Me too darlin’ he kisses your cheek<br/>‘You’re early’ you say parting from him slightly ‘I thought you’d be gone for 3 days?’<br/>‘Missed you both too much’ he smiles, his eyes targeting the next location for his lips as he pulls you close again. <br/>‘We’ve missed you too’ you whisper, your hands dropping down his front, smoothing over the hard muscles hidden under his shirt. <br/>‘Why you all wet? The bottoms of your jeans are soaked’ you notice<br/>‘Lucie got her leg caught while passing through the river, had to hop off an loosen it’ he replies as you nod.<br/>‘Well I better get back to this before Grimshaw starts moanin’ again’ turning out of Arthur's arms to pick up an item of clothing from the basket to peg on the line, trying but failing. As you stand, legs wide apart bent over, trying desperately to manoeuvre around your swollen bump.</p><p>'Alright?’ He asks <br/>'Yeah I got it” you strain, desperately trying to pick up a shirt by the tips of your fingers<br/>Arthur looks on as he watches behind you, hands gripping his gunbelt, tilting his head attempting to stifle a chuckle by clearing his throat. ’You sure?’ Catching the sight of his shoulders jumping up and down from laughter you turn to face him. <br/>‘What?’ you smile <br/>‘Nothin darlin, I’m just enjoyin’ the view is all’ he chuckles leaning against the washing line pole ‘looks like you’re in need of a man’s assistance’<br/>‘Oh and you’re the right man for the job huh?’ you tease<br/>‘Why you gotta be so damn stubborn?’ he smirks <br/>‘Well get over here an help me then’ you laugh playfully slapping his upper arm, ‘Ah!' he laughs, sucking in air between his teeth, acting hurt from your innocent slap as he rubs and stretches out his arm. Walking around you he drags over a nearby crate with his foot ‘Here, take a seat darlin’ he offers, holding your hands as he helps lower you onto the crate. Finally able to take a break, you slip another button free from your blouse in an attempt to cool yourself before wiping your brow. </p><p>‘I got something for ya’ Arthur says pulling a small parcel from his satchel ‘Here’. <br/>Taking it from him you notice a small gift, wrapped in parchment paper tied with twine and a small bunch of lavender stems through the knot. <br/>‘Where’d you go to get this?’ looking up at Arthur with a smile ‘This doesn’t grow anywhere near here!’ <br/>‘I know, I saw it on my travels an I know how much you like it’ he smiles as he turns his attention to the washing line, lifting items of clothing out the basket and throwing them over the line. Loosening the twine, you place the flowers to your nose and breathe in soft fragrance. Opening it slowly you fold the parchment paper back and look upon a tiny pair of sheepskin moccasins.<br/>‘Oh Arthur! These are beautiful!’<br/>‘You like em? I had a word with the trapper up in Big Valley, got him to make em special’ he winks<br/>‘I love em honey, thank you’ you say looking over the little boots and pressing the soft sheepskin with your fingertips ‘You went all the way to Big Valley for these? <br/>‘Where you think I been the past 2 days?’ he smiles ‘just figured it’ll be winter in a few months, don’t want her lil toes freezin’ he chuckles<br/>‘Why are you so convinced it’ll be a girl?’ <br/>‘Just got a feelin’ he smiles shrugging his shoulders<br/>Looking up at the washing line you notice the bodge job Arthur has made of pegging out the laundry. Pants hung by one leg, shirts hung by a single sleeve, sheets practically dragging on the floor.<br/>‘Didn’t your momma ever teach you to peg out clothes?’ you laugh getting to your feet<br/>‘She let me help her once when I was around Jacks age I think, from what I can remember’ he chuckled ‘so its been a few years’<br/>You brush him away and take over, un-pegging the shirts, flapping them out and re pegging them correctly. ‘Don’t want Grimshaw throwing another fit’ you laugh.<br/>‘An I don’t wanna be pullin you off’a her neither’ rolling his eyes as he takes a seat on the crate, pulling his journal from his satchel and scribbling inside. </p><p>A few moments pass as you imagine, what kind of mother Beatrice would have been? Wishing you could have met her. What would she think now if she knew her only son was involved in a gang? And picturing yourself in her position, what would you do if this became your reality? Praying your child may one day never know this way of life.<br/>‘Beatrice’ You say to yourself as you slip the peg onto the final item of clothing<br/>‘Yeah that was her name’ Arthur answers, his mother’s name pulling his attention from his journal.<br/>‘It’s a beautiful name’<br/>‘It is’ he smiles<br/>‘If we have a girl, I’d like to call her that. After your mother? I get the feeling she would have liked that’<br/>‘She would’ he smiles ‘and nothin would make me happier’ he smiles snapping his journal shut in one hand and getting to his feet ‘What you doin now?’ <br/>‘Can’t say I had much planned, I’m not doing another damn chore today’<br/>‘Wanna get outta here?’ <br/>‘More than anything’ you smile ‘I’m going crazy bein cooped up here’ <br/>‘Come with me then’ he says reaching for your hand and leading you towards the horses<br/>‘What right now? Where we goin?’ you chuckle<br/>‘Just trust me?’ he asks<br/>You both walk across camp, with your hand still in his he moves to walk between you and Miss Grimshaw’s tent protecting you from her threatening gaze and over to Lucie. </p><p>‘Hey girl’ you coo giving her a pat as she nuzzles into your hand ‘I swear that horse loves you more than me’ Arthur chuckles tightening the saddle straps around her and removing the bedroll.<br/>‘You ready darlin?’  <br/>You give a quick nod and he lifts you up on to her.<br/>‘You take the saddle sweetheart, ill be behind ya’<br/>Lifting a foot into the stirrup he pulls himself up, making himself comfortable behind you on the pelts he had yet to sell. Threading his arms around you, reaching for the reigns you relax back slightly into his broad chest, placing a kiss to the top of your head Arthur gives a swift kick to her as she sets off on a slow walk.</p><p> </p><p>30 Minutes later….</p><p>‘So…you gonna tell me where were headin yet?’<br/>‘Just a lil place me an Javier found’<br/>On approach Arthur turns off the road and edges Lucie through a set of trees just past Face Rock to a small creek. Hidden well amongst the trees, you would have never spotted it from the road. It was silent, except the sound of the running creek further down and the light breeze against the leaf’s, you stop at a pond size gathering of water. Dismounting he helps you down off the horse before hitching her reigns around a tree.<br/>‘This is beautiful’ you say taking in the peaceful surroundings<br/>‘Ringneck Creek’ he smiles ‘Javier took me fishin here not too long ago, didn’t catch much but I remember thinkin how cool it was in the heat’</p><p>You walk down to the water’s edge, pushing the tip of your boot into the water, the shade from the trees alone relaxing you as a soft breeze dances across the water.<br/>Catching your eye you turn to see Arthur looking around from side to side before unbuttoning his vest and lifting his white shirt over his head, throwing them over the back of Lucie. His muscles gleam with a slight tint of perspiration in the low orange sunlight.<br/>‘What are you doing!? You laugh<br/>‘What’s it look like?’ he chuckles as he slides of his jeans, leaving his boots on the ground.<br/>‘Arthur!?’ you laugh out of shock<br/>He walks to the water’s edge, turning to face you he steps backwards into the water, Cupping himself in his hands he takes a sharp intake of breath as the creek is colder than expected.<br/>‘Christ’ he laughs as he stands knee deep in the water. ‘I know how hard it’s been for you in this heat. Just thought you deserved a little break. Now get your fine ass in here’ </p><p>Pursing your lips, you look around for any onlookers or prying eyes and you slowly slip your blouse off your shoulders, shuffling your skirt down your legs and kicking off your underwear and boots as you stand in front of him. Pinning your hair back in a loose and messy bun.</p><p>‘Beautiful’ he breathes as his eyes rake over you</p><p>He wades closer to you and reaches for your hand as he helps guide you into the creek. Putting your toes down in the water you smile. Cool and crisp you felt it slowly lapping at your knees, it felt wonderful. Finally a break from the relentless heat. The water level slowly rising against your body as Arthur gently guides you deeper into the creek near a couple of large rocks in the centre.</p><p>‘I told you it’d feel good’ he grinned, still holding your hand and wading backwards. Lowering himself, he comes to rest leaning against the rock within the creek. Holding his arms out to you, ‘Come here’.<br/>Lowering yourself into the water, Arthur’s hands rest on your hips as he pulls you towards him, your shoulders now just above the water he pulls you onto his lap to face him. Your bump nestled gently between you as your legs wrapping around his waist effortlessly. </p><p>‘I've missed you’ you breath ‘I’ve felt so hindered by this’ you say looking down at the bump between you. It had been about a month since you were last intimate together, less privacy in camp and the lack of those long and sensual 2-3 day ‘’hunting trips’’ you both took together before falling pregnant were torturing you. <br/>‘Not long now darlin’ he smiles as he feels you slipping away, he pulls you as close to him as possible.</p><p>‘You nervous?’ <br/>‘Terrified’ he nervously chuckles<br/>‘But she’s got all of us to look after her’ <br/>‘I know’ his head drops ‘I just been thinking’<br/>‘bout what?’ you ask looking to meet his eyes<br/>‘Ah I don’t know’ he says turning his head away as he shifts beneath you ‘Just can’t help but feel I’ve given enough years of my life to this gang and for what? I don’t have anything to show for it’<br/>‘You got me’ you smile softly<br/>‘I do darlin’ he nods ‘I never used to have anything worth livin’ for until you, and now this’ he says lightly rubbing a hand over your bump ‘Makes a man think you know?’ <br/>‘What are you talkin about Arthur?’ <br/>‘I want more. Want a life, a normal life. I wanna settle somewhere, you an me’<br/>‘What? Leave the gang?’ you ask surprised<br/>‘The reason I went to Big Valley was to meet with a rancher out there, Mr Ellis. Now he wants to sell off a large portion of good grazin’ land in a year or so, bout 4 acres. Its far enough away from anyone or anything. Surrounded by lavender fields and mountains. More than enough open space for the lil’un to run round. We both know horses. I’ve made a few new friends up Strawberry way who can cut us a deal on some fine breedin horses. Well have our own ranch, nothin too big’<br/>‘You been thinkin about this a lot haven’t you? You laughed ‘You’re really serious?’<br/>‘I am’ he looks to you straight faced ‘I told you, I wanna settle with you. Want us to bring Beatrice up right’ he smiled ‘wanna give her the start in life we never had. It aint gonna be an instant thing I know that. I’ll put my cut of each score away, you get as much as you can from odd jobs, or whenever you’re ready, you come back out with us? Lord knows well have enough babysitters. And when we have enough, we move on. We just pack up and go’<br/>‘And you really think Dutch is just gonna let us walk away after all these years?’<br/>‘Me an Hosea have talked, he wants us out the life as much as we do. He’s willin’ to help however he can. He told me to speak to Dutch but with his help Im hopin’ Dutch will grow used to the idea over time’ he stops as he pulls you closer to him. ‘Look we got a real chance of makin this work, I’m not sayin it’s the right way of doing things but I don’t see we have any other choice. An if this is the only chance we have of gettin’ out for good, an bringin’ this kid up right I’m takin it’<br/>‘We actually doin’ this then? You smile<br/>Arthur nods and kisses your lips. Finally the thing you wanted most in life was happening. A normal life. The constant wondering if Arthur would ever leave now finally confirmed. Smiling from ear to ear your heart fit to burst with happiness.<br/>Suddenly you feel a movement between you both as you look to each other wide eyed. <br/>‘You feel that? You say surprised<br/>‘Was that her!?’ Arthur beams <br/>‘Here’ you reach for his hand and place it to your bump. His forehead comes to rest on yours as you both look down at the curve of your belly, moving his palm around the surface in search of another movement when you feel another kick.<br/>‘Uhh!’ Arthur jumps back smiling<br/>‘She getcha?’ you laugh<br/>‘Yep…..right in the gut’ he chuckles. ‘That’s my girl’ he cooed as his hand brushed wide circles over your bump. The smile that grew on his face beamed, he had never looked so proud.<br/>‘Just like her momma already though, kickin me in her sleep’<br/>‘Shut up!’ you laugh, until that familiar sharp pain jolts through the back of your hip again.<br/>‘Goddamn’ you breathe<br/>‘Your back again?’ Arthur asks concerned<br/>‘Yeah, I cannot wait until she’s here’ you chuckle through the pain, shaking your head<br/>Arthur's hand lowers to that sore spot under the water, slowly massaging in large circles, knowing that same pain you’d had there since entering your third trimester. <br/>‘Me neither sweetheart’ he smiles</p><p>He looks upon you as you close your eyes, tilting your head slightly and relaxing into his touch, his eyes wondering from the base of your neck, to your eyes, smiling slightly that the bit of light relief he could offer you was working. Stopping he brings his hands under your thighs pulling you closer to him. Your legs around his hips again. He looks into your eyes softly, a gentle smile growing in the corner of his mouth. </p><p>‘Marry me’ he breathes<br/>you pull back slightly, caught completely unawares<br/>‘What?’ you say breathlessly, your mouth suddenly turning dry as cotton you almost cough the word out as your heart pounds in your chest.<br/>He gently leans away from you as he twists in the water, reaching around the boulder behind him. One hand closed around something as he brings his arm down between you both. He reaches for you as he pulls you tighter into his lap, his left arm pulling you closer, holding you against him.<br/>‘Marry me Y/N?’<br/>He opens his hand to reveal a gold ring with a small sapphire in the top. <br/>‘I’ve thought about this for a long time. I know I ain’t exactly the sharpest tool in the shed’ he chuckles bringing a hand to cup your cheek ‘But darlin I love you with all my heart. I know trouble has seemed to follow me wherever I go an I’ve held my weight in shame about a lot of things in my life, but you have never been one of them. You and this’ he says bringing his hand to your bump ‘Are the only things I need. I want us to be a family’.<br/>With tears running down your cheeks, you let out a small chuckle of excitement and nervousness<br/>‘A real, proper family’ he smiles wiping a tear from your cheek ‘In our own home in Big Valley’ he chuckles ‘I’ll look after you both, you have my word.’ <br/>‘I know you will Arthur’ you say wiping the tears from your cheek as you stutter the only word that comes to mind<br/>‘Yes!……Arthur, Yes!’<br/>You bring your hand from around his shoulders as he slides the ring on your finger and softly placing a kiss to your finger. Before gently placing his thumb to your chin, directing your lips closer to his. You could feel his soft lips smiling through your passionate kiss, your tongues caressing each other’s. <br/>‘I love you darlin’<br/>‘I love you too Arthur’</p><p>Your arms wrap back around his neck as a hand comes to settle in his hair, running the ends through your fingers. He looks to meet your eyes you notice his hand dips under the water. </p><p>‘Can i?’ he whispers against your lips, as you feel his fingertips graze your lower lips. The sudden and unexpected feeling causing you to gasp before agreeing with a gentle hum and a smile. Bringing his lips to your neck he gently sucks a light trail of kisses to the dip at the base of your throat, parting you with his middle and index finger. You gasp as he softly begins running tight circles around the throbbing bud of nerves between your legs with the pad of his finger. Spreading your thighs apart, further inviting him as your hand rakes through his soft hair.</p><p>‘So beautiful sweetheart’ he utters to your skin gently pushing two digits into you. Arthur reading your mind as he obeys the silent aching between your legs. Drawing a moan from you he pumps his fingers smoothly before curling them in tortuously slow ‘come-hither’ motions as you cry out softly, the pleasure already almost too much to handle. The tips of his fingers instantly finding every sweet spot inside you. You almost see stars as his fingers slowly pick up pace, pushing and curling pushing and curling, his movements repeating themselves as you feel the pleasure building rapidly between your legs. His eyes flutter closed as he continues to work you. His own heat now solid against your inner thigh as he presses kisses to your collarbone.</p><p>He wraps his arm around your hips pulling your pelvis to him, causing his fingers to push deeper, you yelp in pleasure. Your arms tighten around him as if letting go would bring this all to an end. <br/>‘A…Arth..Arthur’ barely able to push the air that carried his name from your chest.<br/>‘I’m here darlin’ he breathes as he admires your face, mouth open, brows furrowed and breathing hitched. He presses his lips to the dip of your throat ‘I’m here’.</p><p>Meeting and guiding you through to the pleasure now rippling through your body. His breathe carrying whispered words of praise over you. So close now you could feel the pressure building inside you, not wanting this to end but you ached for him to feel as good as you, to feel you completely after so long. <br/>Trailing your hand down his chest under the water you take him in your hand. ‘i….need you’ you utter. Hot, swollen and heavy you caress him, feeling every detail as you softly begin pumping him. The sensation causing him to quickly exhale bringing his head to rest of your shoulder. You place a kiss to his stubbled cheek. <br/>‘That what you want darlin?’ he breathes meeting your gaze as he slowly slides his fingers from you. <br/>You nod in confirmation as his hands sweeps around the soft flesh of your backside, holding you close. His fingertips grazing your neck before bringing them down to the soft outline of your breast, massaging delicately before his arms lift you from his lap sitting you higher, able to now bring the puckered skin of your breasts to his lips. The position now leaving the tip of him pressed to your lower lips.</p><p>Arthur softly spins you in the water trading places, your back now against the same rock he was leant against. His lips are hot and wet against your skin, his arms around you as his hand gently finds its way to your hair, slipping it free of the clip you had used to pin it back. Falling across your back, he gathers it in one hand and brings it softly across your left shoulder before his spread palm grazes your throat, his lips continuing to trail your neck.<br/>‘I missed you’ he utters against your skin ‘Missed this’<br/>‘Me too Arthur’ you breathe</p><p>He pulls away slightly to meet your eyes before he tenderly pushes himself into you. His lips brought to your collarbone and shoulder as his palm presses flat against the rock behind you, steadying himself. You let slip a quiet cry, causing a moan to rumble from his chest in response. Your arms gripping around him tightly as the sudden familiar warmth pushing into you is enough to close off the world around you both entirely, seeing only him through tunnelled vision. You both pause for a moment remaining still together as one, panting as your chests rise and fall together completely overwhelmed by the feeling of each other. Your bodies recognising each other’s instantly but in a stroke of pleasure it had always somehow managed to feel new to you both. His eyes are locked on your lips as you look over his sweating brow and the strands of hair fallen over his eyes. Both of you speechless, his hot breath waltzes over your face before his hips begin to softly pulse. Tenderly driving himself into you, his abs rolling against the water. His eyes looking over you taking direction from every wonderful expression on your face. Moving beneath you he lifts you higher hooking his elbow under your knee </p><p>‘This ok? He breathes against your lips. You can feel him holding back, frightened of hurting you. Cupping his face in your hands you meet his eye line <br/>‘You’re not going to hurt me Arthur’ you reassure. He thinks on this for a second before colliding his lips with yours, his tongue softly pushing into your mouth. With one swift motion he stands lifting you effortlessly from the creek, your legs wrapped around him still as he moves inside you. The sound of the water dripping into the creek from you both. With your arms around his neck you keep yourself anchored to him, never breaking the kiss your elbow moves to his shoulder and a hand in his hair, the wet tips slipping through for your fingers, his arms hold you tight to him as he wades through the creek to the lakeshore. Barely making it out of the water before gently laying you down on the soft grass of the waterfront. His left arm placed to the grass supporting himself above you as your legs are locked tightly still around his hips. Stroking up the back of your thigh he sits up trailing those thick fingertips to your ankle. Lifting your leg one at a time. He rests the backs of your shins to his pecs. Your toes pointing to the sky either side of his head as he presses his lips to a spot above your ankle. Still inside you he begins rolling his hips, those beautiful darkened green-blue eyes focused on you. Pushing into you he rumbles a low tone from his chest enough to vibrate through you. Softly running large circles on your backside, he gives a quick spank before tracing patterns on your now goose bump covered skin. </p><p>‘Cant wait till she’s born’ he utters through gritted teeth<br/>‘So you can get back to teachin’ me a lesson huh…?’<br/>‘Don’t say it!...’ he begs <br/>‘…….Daddy?’ you whisper</p><p>‘Uuhh’ he exhales loudly, dropping his head as if punched in the stomach, stopping altogether. <br/>‘That aint fair’ he sighs, tight lipped shaking his head as you beam a cheeky smile from below him. ‘You know what that does to me sweetheart’.<br/>‘My minds a little hazy in this heat Daddy, can you remind me?’</p><p>His eyes darkened as his top lip turned up showing a hint of teeth as he slips his hands under the soft skin of your backside and pulls you closer to him hungrily. The backs of your knees now over his shoulders he bucks harder and faster into you. Balling your fists into the grass either side of you he picks up pace, his eyes flutter closed as his fingers dig slightly into your thighs. The front of his thighs now slapping against your ass, the sound turning you both on more. Your bodies ebbing and flowing together in perfect sync. </p><p>‘Feel good darlin?’ he asks placing a kiss to your leg <br/>You nod slowly as your eyes close, unable to make out a word under the pleasure growing between you.<br/>He lands another sharp slap to your backside ‘Use your words girl!’ he orders as the sound rings out in a clap, you yelp. The sting only adding to the indescribable pleasure. </p><p>‘Yes Daddy!’ <br/>‘Good girl’ he coos as he kneads the sore skin on your backside. Parting your legs he gently pulls you up into a sitting lotus position. Facing him, the change in position now completely tipping you both over the edge as he pushes onto your sweet spot. You meet his eyes as you brush the sweat dripping hair from his face and grind down hard, his hands rolling your hips. </p><p>‘Ar….Arthur, I’m so close’ you whisper into his ear quivering as his lips meet your neck. His breathe hot against you as his thrusting begins to stagger. Rocking your hips faster and faster against him as you come, letting out a loud moan. He presses his lips to yours as your walls tightening around him, moaning deeply into your mouth <br/>‘uuhh girl…I love you’. His brows furrow, his mouth drops open as he thrusts hard into you, pulling your hips down as he trembles, his shoulders quiver. His breathing hitches as he comes. Slowing his pace Arthur bucks into you twice more before wrapping his arms around you, laying his head against your rising and falling breast, his chest against you as he catches his breathe. </p><p>‘I love you too Arthur’ you smile </p><p>A few moments later…</p><p>Pulling your clothes from the saddle, you and Arthur change. The low sun now setting as the orange glow sifts through the trees. </p><p>‘I think that might have been the best sex we ever had’ you smile<br/>‘Really? Well Ill happily getcha knocked up again if you want?’ he smiles turning to face you<br/>‘I think ones enough for now huh?’ Pulling your blouse down over your shoulders Arthur stops the fabric between his fingers before it falls over your bump. His hands softly rubbing large circles over the bare skin for a minute before bending down to place a kiss. After, releasing the fabric to let it fall over your bump, kissing your lips with a smile. As he turns to prepare Lucie for the ride home you find yourself looking over your left hand to the new and beautiful engagement ring around your finger. Your mind wonders to when he asked you, getting the ring from behind that rock in the creek…</p><p>‘Arthur?’ you ask <br/>‘Yes sweetheart’<br/>‘How’d you get the ring here without me seein? You wonder<br/>‘I came here, before camp on the way home to you, thought id hide it. Didn’t want you or anyone at camp findin it before I could getcha out here’<br/>Thinking about this for a second you smile ‘That the real reason your jeans where all wet when you got back?’ you ask with a raised eyebrow<br/>His arm comes up to rub the back of his neck nervously as he pauses from tightening the saddle. ‘yeeaahhh’ he exhales ‘Lucie’s leg never got stuck in the river. I tried jumpin’ onto one the rocks to hide it but my damn foot slipped an I fell in’.<br/>You raise a hand in front of your mouth but not quickly enough to stifle the laugh that snorts its way out.<br/>‘Hey!’ he laughs ‘Well least I hid it so well no one stole it’ he smiles, lifting you into the saddle before making himself comfortable behind you. Spurring Lucie into a slow walk. <br/>‘You’re a moron Morgan’ you laugh<br/>‘For you I am, yes’.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>